My Adopted Child of Light
by KitsuneYoukai42490
Summary: Zita Jacky Faber is now entrusted with protecting a child. Oh, I'm sorry, not A child, THE child. The Child of Light. The one who could possibly bring destruction to us all. So... What happens when years later, Koenma finds out that the Lady of Light has


i "My Lady, there is a child!" A man in blue robes bowed to a young woman. His violet eyes rose to meet hers. Despite the emergency, he couldn't help but hold an adoring grin on his face.

"A child?" Her voice was soft, and as melodic a voice could get without singing, yet her tone held shock and worry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, my lady. It is a girl, a beautiful one at that," he replied.

Lady Alys stood from her throne, quickly gesturing for him to follow her. Her steps were graceful as she walked to a small, plate-sized basin. She placed her hands on either side of it, the man of blue robes on the other side.

"How long has she been with the living?" she asked him urgently, her light grey eyes staring into the white liquidy contents.

"Beginning from conception, nine and a half months," he answered as he tore his eyes away from the woman's beautiful, young face and glued themselves to the center of the swirling contents. There, he saw a beautiful little newborn, wailing in her mothers arms.(1)

"Is she… the one?" The lady asked, pulling him from his thoughts, although she felt she already knew the answer.

"The one and only."

"This child… she was not meant to be here. Not now, it's too soon," she whispered as if what she spoke of could be heard by the baby in the basin.

"I know, but she is with us now, and we can do nothing about that. We need to kill her, else she fall into the hands of evil and the world be lost."

"Asteroth! We cannot, that is not our way! And imagine poor Katrina's face if she were told her first and only child were to be killed! No, we will keep her alive, but raise her here, in the 'World of Light,' she would remain safe here."

"But would she be happy?" The man, who's been identified as Asteroth, asked.

Lady Alys considered this, and sighed. "No… but what other choice do we have?"

"Lady, I propose that we take the child and raise her in the Ningenkai, where she may grow away from troubles that she needs not to encounter until she is older," Asteroth smiled madly, proud that he had thought of it himself.

"We cannot! Katerina is needed here, and is unable to leave. She's bound to these lands, and we can't just give up the little one to some strange family!"

"… Then, she shall not go into some strange family."

"What do you mean?" Lady Alys raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"We have female warriors, correct?"

"Yes… But they are needed here."

"We can't spare but one?"

"We could, but they have seemed rather… edgy lately, as if they are beginning to become confused between the sides of dark and light."

"One of the Trusted will be sent, then."

The Lady smiled faintly, seeing that Asteroth was determined to make this ingenious plan work.

"Alright… The child shall grow under the constant, but disguised, protection of the Trusted Zita Jacky Faber." /i 

"Trusted Zita Jacky Faber, do you swear on the Book of Light that you shall protect this child with your life, and if the time comes, to take her place if it is death?" Lord Asteroth asked a young girl that had her right hand up in the air.

"I do," the girl swore, taking the feathered pen and poised it over her palm, tracing an outline of a large star in it. She winced as the lines that she traced turned a faint red, showing that the skin had tore. She placed her palm over the open book, and pressed it against a blank page, letting her blood seep into the page.

"Then, Trusted One, you are to never tell the child anything of the World of Light, nor that she is not your child. You will raise her as your own, in Japan, Ningenkai. She will go to a human school, with other humans. She has no power, but she still must be protected at all times. Any trace of demons, identify them, and if need be, kill them. Understood?"

"Understood, my Lord," The girl named Trusted Zita Jacky Faber bowed low.

A woman taller than you walked slowly over to you, her head hung low. Zita could see tears dripping down onto her shirt, and she pitied the woman. She wasn't going to see her child for almost two whole decades, or even be known to exist to the little one.

"Please, take care of my baby…," Katerina whispered, looking up at Zita with the saddest eyes she had ever seen.

"I intend to, Lady Katerina," Zita smiled slightly at her, taking the bundle out of her hands. She looked down at the baby, and felt sorrow of her own in her heart. This would be the only thing from the World of Light that she would be seeing for a long time, also. She would be in Ningenkai longer than the years that she's already lived.

"Are you ready to depart, Trusted One?" Asteroth asked her, already opening a door that just seemed to appear out of no where.

"I am, Lord Asteroth," Zita replied, stepping towards the door with the sleeping baby girl held firmly against her chest.

"Good luck," he whispered to her as she entered the blackness of the door, disappearing from view.

The last words from her world that Trusted Zita Jacky Faber heard nearly broke her heart in two, already feeling bad for having taken the little girl from her mother.

"MY BABY!"

Kit: Well…. Here ye are, another fic made by me. It was really random… But OH WELL! Review, please!

1- Life begins at conception whether you like it or not. However, the baby's been breathing air for only about half a month.

Yokokuramafan90 signing off


End file.
